


Welcome Back Baby

by SlutForSaphael



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fixing the break up, Hurt Raphael, M/M, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Vampire Simon, post episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForSaphael/pseuds/SlutForSaphael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not so quick fix it that nobody asked for. This is set after episode 13 so I suggest not reading it if you haven't seen it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited and updated since originally posted, enjoy :)

     Simon could still see his face. He could still see the disappointment on Raphael's face after he set Camille free. It wasn't like he had meant to hurt him. He wasn't thinking - actually that's not true. He'd been thinking about Clary and Jocelyn. They had been his family forever and he was doing what needed to be done to save the woman who had become like a second mom to him. He just hadn't realized what exactly it would take.

     It had never been this hard, he used to have his friends who kept him busy. He never had time to dwell on the past and what might've been if he hadn't left. But now, everyone was gone.

     Izzy was the first to go. There had been a demon raid at a nearby children's hospital, they went in completely blind and unprepared for the number of demons that were there. It had been 10 years and Simon could still see her smile as she told him not to cry for her. She was in the institute's infirmary holding Alec's hand as the nurses tried desperately to stop the venom from spreading. Magnus got there as soon as he could but it was too late. Izzy simply handed him back the demon necklace " _Give it to Melly_ ," were her last words. Melody was her 14 year old daughter, named after Meliorn. Her one true love she used to tell Simon. Magnus and Alec took in Melody after that and raised her as their own but never let her forget the hero and badass her mother was. Simon would go visit a couple times a week until she got old enough to be allowed on missions, then she was always out causing trouble. She was exactly like Izzy in both brains and beauty and he knew she'd be so proud of the woman Melly grew up to be.

     Then there was Jace. He was taken by a group of rouge vampires just two years after Izzy passed. Simon hunted those vampires down and killed them the next night, there may have been more of them but Simon was a vampire with a vengeance. There was nothing stopping him.. Jace had become a good friend after they got over the whole 'Clary loves me not you' phase of their relationship. Jace taught him everything about fighting after he lost Raphael.

     Six months later, Clary was buried too. She hadn't been the same since losing Izzy and once Jace was gone too...she couldn't take it anymore. She died protecting Melly, who had decided to go off on an unsactioned mission to look for a demon which turned into 3 demons that had been killing mundane teens all over the city. Clary went after her and got in the way of the venom of 3 demons and Melly. She did the best she could to make the healing rune work but it was too much for her. Clary died telling Melly how special she was, but only after Melly killed them in their after-sting phase of confusion. Clary was burried in the city of bones just as the rest of them  and Alec was the last.

     Alec had outlasted the others by a good 7 years. Simon still wasn't sure the cause of Alec's death but he was there at the funeral and the apartment when Magnus called him a week later crying. Since Alec's passing Magnus hadn't been around much. He hadn't had a party in a solid decade, not since Izzy was gone. He only did jobs for those who truly needed him. He spent most of his time traveling, trying to get away from the memories. Their three children were grown and living on their own but knew where he was at all times and he was only ever a call away from them but for everyone else, he was practically unreachable.

     Simon smiled as he thought about Alec, After the wedding - the first one that wasn't technically a wedding since no one got married - he'd become a lot nicer. He would joke and laugh, although he was still uptight when it came to missions. He'd become a dear friend, especially when everyone else had gone. But now even he was gone and Simon didn't know what to do. He hadn't made much of an effort in making friends with immortals because he had his friends and it had never quite set in that he wasn't aging but now he was lonelier than ever. He so badly missed his friends.

    Simon thought about all of this as he was wandering around the city. He was walking along a dock when he saw them. A beautiful young girl, who he guessed was a vampire because he couldn't hear her heart, walking with Raphael Santiago. His breath hitched and even though he knew he didn't need it, he struggled to catch it. Simon was standing frozen in the shadows wanting to run but not being able to move. The last time Simon had talked to Raphael, he'd order the fledgling to be killed. As the younger vampire watch the two, the girl touched Raphael's arm before nodding and using her vampire speed to leave.

     Before Simon had a second the process her leaving and come up with a plan, Raphael was there. Standing so close he could've reached out and touched his face, _his beautiful face_ , Simon thought as he stood still unable to move.

"Do you have a death wish fledgling?" Raphael spit out, obviously still angry about the whole betrayal.

"I-no-I didn't know you'd-" he couldn't get the words out before he was interrupted.

"You're on my clan's territory. Surely you must have noticed" the older vampire said with a venom Simon had only heard a few times from him.

"No Raph, I was just-"

"You lost your right to call me Raph. My name is Raphael. Or had you forgotten after freeing your _precious_ Camille?"

"Raph-Raphael. I'm sorry" Simon had regained partial ability to move and took a step back "I didn't mean for her to get away, that was never my intention. Please believe me" he was begging and it wasn't for his life. He genuinely wanted him to understand. Simon had never wanted to hurt Raphael. "You can kill me. I deserve it, I know. And it doesn't matter now, you won't start a war with shadowhunters if you do. Everyone that cares is dead." The young vampire said with a bitterness that he'd tried to hide but he swore he could see the other boys eyes soften, just for a second.

"Simon I have no need to kill you. Camille is dead. Magnus had altered the contract she made you sign to change after 24 hours, although it didn't really matter anymore. The clan caught her and killed her."  
Simon noticed that he went from saying "my clan" to "the clan" and took that as a small win. Plus the fact that he wasn't going to be brutally murdered by the beautiful boy that stood before him was good.

"However Simon. I can't have you just wandering around my territory" Simon sighed internally. It seemed his small victory was short lived as the clan leader kept talking. "The vampires look to me for protection and I can't have you running around, just out in the open. I told them to leave you be if you were seen but now that your shadowhunters aren't there to protect you, I'm not sure they'll continue to listen." Raphael said with a sigh. He'd slowly become less angry at he talked.

"You, wait. Let me get this straight. You told them not to kill me?" He stood there utterly confused as Raphael shook his head.

"Of course idiota."

"But. But why? I betrayed you, I disappointed you. I deserved to die. I still deserve to die."

     He looked down at his feet as he thought about the near fateful day, years after the betrayal. He'd listened to some of the shadowhunters in the institute talking about the clan and the leader and how their new leader wasn't cooperating with the shadowhunters anymore. He'd tried to step out into the light before Alec had tackled him to the ground and dragged him to the shadowhunter's room before proceeding to give him blood and sit and listen as Simon cried. He admitted how he felt about Raphael to him that day and the shadowhunter had comforted him. After that night, Simon told Alec everything, sometimes before he told Clary. Simon was snapped out of his memory by the sound of Raphael speaking to him.

"¿cómo podría un niño tan hermoso creer que merece morir?" He said with a sad sigh. "Simon you don't deserve to die. You were protecting your family, and I was protecting mine. I didn't understand how you could choose shadowhunters over your own kind until I realized that you still didn't see our world that way. You saw the people you loved, not the species. I respect that." His voice had gotten softer throughout the conversation and Simon almost didn't hear him mutter "todavía no eran lo suficientemente."

Simon didn't know what to say. He'd missed the other boy more than he wanted to admit. He missed how understanding he truly was, no one else could see him the way the younger vampire had. He'd seen how soft he can be and he'd been around when Raphael was dealing with other clans that could've threatened the safety of his own. The vampires were his family and Simon knew that.

"Raphael" Simon was just barely able to get out his name before asking "can I come home?" He didn't know why he was asking. He knew the answer would be no but he had to try.

"The clan would not be happy with me bringing a traitor home" his stomach dropped "However. Nothing permanently harmful came from your betrayal and you seem to have learned your lesson." Simon could only nod, he couldn't find his ability to speak as the leader continued "although I will have to punish you. Make an example I suppose. What are you willing to do to come back fledgling?"

"Anything. Let me come home. The shadowhunters were my family but so were you. You're my family Raph"

     He didn't comment on the nickname as he contemplated what he had said. They stood there for what felt like hours to the younger boy but couldn't have been more than 10 minutes. Finally Raphael smiled a smile only Simon ever got to see and said the words he'd been unknowingly waiting for since he left.

"Welcome back baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is definitely welcome :)  
> Please feel free to check out my other fic!


End file.
